The present invention relates generally to computers that can be interfaced with a range of printers and automatic methods for the host computer to discern the particular model of printer actually connected.
Standard interfaces have been very beneficial to most computer systems because they allow various computers and peripherals to be mixed and matched. Very often there are small, and sometimes large, differences between peripherals that a host computer has to know about. The common practice has developed to mount DIP switches on the circuit boards so that a technician can set the switches in a code pattern that the computer can read through a port to be informed about the configuration represented by the code.
The problem is such DIP switch solutions require board space, an I/O port, and someone with some technical skill and a code sheet to operate. An ordinary user often has a formidable challenge presented to him or her when changing peripherals requires also that the DIP switch patterns be changed.
In the case of printer peripherals, many kinds of specialized printers can be used by a common computing platform. These printers can have different paper feeds, line pitches, and column widths. What is needed is an automatic way for a computer system to determine on its own what model printer is connected to it. Such a solution would eliminate the board real estate, the I/O port(s), and the arcane codes needed for one or more DIP switches.